icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roxas82
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Carly Shay page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kacieh (Talk) 20:41, February 12, 2010 hi :-) Hello Roxas82 cool nicknameSonnyMunroe14 01:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) @ Sonny Monroe14: Thanks! But it seems that I'm unable to edit it because the page is locked. Cam Hi, thanks for editing the "Cam"-Page. I almost thought I´m the only one who´s still intersted in this cute pairing. See you! Re: Hiya! Hi, really nice video. I especially liked the first chorus. keep up the good work! Mak23686 22:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Cam discussion Since the two of us work at the Cam - page the most recently, I thought I should ask you something: What would you think of opening up a discussion page for Cam? There are some things I don´t understand about your edits and if we could communicate that way (article-specific), we could help each other and improve the article a lot, I think. Tell me what you think. See you. Mak23686 13:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'd be cool with that, but I'm kinda new to wiki's and I'd need a little infor on how to set it up, but I have no problemo with it. If you click on "history", the "discussion"-button is in the upper right corner. By the way, I´m quite new to wikis, too Mak23686 20:14, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I left a message on the Cam talk page. Top Editor Feature Hi Roxas82, you are one of iCarly Wiki's Top Editors, and we want to highlight you on the main page! Will you please upload an avatar picture to your user page so we can feature you in style?Thanks-- Kacie (talk) 01:06, March 13, 2010 (UTC) re: pic already seen it from a link at the Cam EraMak23686 10:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) re: Footie PJs I´ll take it off. For some reason, SwedishTacos puts up lots of random pictures. Mak23686 08:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Rumors Basically you´re right, I don´t like the speculation about future episodes either. But I don´t think we can do much about it. If we keep deleting that stuff, they will just post it again. Mak23686 07:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I put up a blog post asking people to put up links to their sources. I think that´s at least a good start. Mak23686 10:59, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Achievement Awards Congratulations, Roxas82! You've earned special awards for your excellent contributions to the wiki--go check them out on your user page, and don't forget to return the favor and nominate your friends for awards right here. If you add some of your favorite links to your user page, I can give you the Pretty User Page Award. Keep up the great work to collect all 12 awards!-- Kacie (talk) 23:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Your user page looks great!--you've earned the Pretty User Page Award! Way to go!-- Kacie (talk) 17:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Bleu/Blue I may be mistaken, but I believe the proper spelling is bleu, not blue, when referring to the dressing. I didn't undo it, but look into it and get back to me. SeddieBerserker 09:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Page I'd be happy to work on it with you. As for art, I don't have access to that. SeddieBerserker 18:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) response i do agree that we should keep it under rumored. if it is deleted ill put it back under rumored. good idea incase things change. well... i guess we'll find out if it is true one day. emlick96 QUESTION someone put that freddie's dads name is Leonard Benson...do you know if thats true. if so...reference. Thanks Thank you for all your help with the Cam Friendship article. Maybe we can work on it somemore. SeddieBerserker 01:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Top Friends Hey Roxas82, you're the first contributor on iCarly to add Top Friends to your user page! Congratulations! It looks like friend #4 may be missing, and I want to make sure that you get all of the awards you deserve--can you check that out? Great job! You'll be the first iCarly user to earn all 12 Achievement Awards if you keep it up! -- Kacie (talk) 17:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, yeah, can you help me please? :) Haha, sorry. I'm just sort of confused. I get the editing stuff (and it's so fun :D) but I'm sort of confused with the user page, talk page, and reward stuff. Thanks! Ohmygoshseddiex3 16:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much for the help and the nomination! It helped so much and it means a lot! :) Ohmygoshseddiex3 17:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Cam relationship Definitely looks good, the only thing I don´t really get the point of is the "similar pairings" - part. It´s time they air some more episodes of iCarly, I´m starting to get bored :-) Mak23686 10:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations, Roxas82!! You're the FIRST user to earn ALL 12 Achievement Awards!! Thanks for being such a rock star!!!-- Kacie (talk) 18:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tolas Already seen it (and I added a bit to the discussion with Katydidit), I just hope he´ll not start simply deleting "irrelevant" pages again. Mak23686 22:42, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I like your comment on Cam ''"...I have to say Carly and Sam's friendship has to be one of the best depicted on television today." '' : I agree with you! I wish there were more sitcoms as funny and good as iCarly on television today. Katydidit 01:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, lets be friends. : Deal! I'm also older than most of the contributors on this fun wiki. Katydidit 01:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!!!!! Yay!!!!! :D Re: Fanfics We would have to go through all the relationship articles, including Spam (which shouldn't exist anyway). SeddieBerserker 20:23, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I left CreddieShipper a message. I hope he´ll understand. If not, we have a problem. Mak23686 22:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC) SHE!!XxCreddieShipperxX 03:06, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : ROTFL, playfully! Katydidit 04:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) im confused! Hi Roxas, Im really confused! There are 2 Cam pages and I cant tell them apart. Could you help? Thanks. SwedishTacos223 22:32, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Move Page I don't have the "move" button in my edit toolbar, but when I visit other wikis, it's there. SeddieBerserker 04:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tolas I'm going to have to say no. If you take a look at his edits, I think he only created one article. The rest of the time he picked fights with people on the comments and blogs. He made Hitler and Nazi references, which are very offensive to Jewish people, and the fiction he posted was highly inappropriate for this site. Let him learn his lesson. SeddieBerserker 02:50, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Watch out for this user It appears Gybrikkyus Sal is going to be a problem. This user deleted a lot of content from Seddie and likes to insert sarcastic comments in the text (see the revision history of Niranda and Seddie). SeddieBerserker 18:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sharly I thought about that, too, but I don´t think it would make much sense since Shelby appeared in only one episode so far. In order to seriously develop a relationship, she would have to be a recurring character (btw, I hope Melanie will appear some more. It would be especially funny if Freddie sees Sam and Melanie together). The galleries are okay, I think. Mak23686 21:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Even if Dan wanted to make Cam official, it wouldn´t be possible. If he did that, a lot of oversensitive parents and whatever other homophobic people exist would start boycotting Nickelodeon and the bosses would have to fire him to calm them down. Dan has produced a lot of successful stuff for them, so they won´t allow anything that could endanger such a big source of income for them.Mak23686 21:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) You´re right, iSaved your Life ruled out Creddie (as long as nothing´s wrong with Carly) and to make Seddie believable, he would have to fix their relationship a lot. But as I said, the problem is the money the Nickelodeon - executives make from him , there is no way they will give that up. Melanie reappearing would be quite easy since Jennette played a double role, so we have higher chances for her appearing again than Shelby (The chances are still quite low, though).Mak23686 21:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Gybrikkyus Gybrikkyus starts behaving ridiculous. Mak23686 22:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Should we allow that he is deleting all links to the shipping - pages?Mak23686 23:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I don´t know Spanish (more than a handfull of words), but I think he just said goodbye.Mak23686 23:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) /\ This comment referred to the last message on his talk page. iMeet Fred I respect your opinion, but I respectfully disagree with you. Seddiers believe that Sam has a twisted way of showing affection, and I see the scene in iMeet Fred as similar to a parent taking a child to the woodshed. Sadistic? Yes, but I dont think she hurt him all that much since we didn't see it, and Freddie showed no physical scarring or bruising as of the next episode. SeddieBerserker 22:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Now that you pointed that out, that was really over the top, and in real life, cause serious injury and damage thier relationship considerably. There is a lot of unneccesary violence on the show, and I'm not sure if Dan thought it through when he approved that script. SeddieBerserker 00:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC)